Once Upon A Time in Narnia Season One
by Erebus Beleren
Summary: Two children, twin boys are born to Rumplestiltskin and Belle. With their lives in jeopardy by simply by being the children of the Dark One Rumple sends them deep into the forest in order to give them a better chance. One shall become a creature of light and the other a dark hunter. Rated for Violence and Language.
1. Whispers In The Dark

ONCE UPON A TIME IN NARNIA

SEASON ONE

Chapter One: Whispers in the Dark

The late starry night passed over the dark castle. Inside the castle itself something of a deal was being made and it wasn't the usual deals that Rumplestiltskin made with the usual fairy-tale creatures trying to better their lives with magic. It was to ensure the safety of two new-born twin boys.

"We have to send them away" Rumple muttered quietly to Belle "We cannot ensure their safety especially if one of my enemies is to discover them".

"But...They...They're our children Rumple" Belle said heartbrokenly "I do not wish to lose them".

The Dark One looked down at the infants' miniscule forms and sighed deeply "They would be better not knowing such a coward as me".

"But you're just going to dump them in the forest!?" Belle was practically growling now "They'll die that much is a certainty!"

"No they won't" Rumple countered "I have faith that they will not end up as I was".

"And their names?" Belle asked her partner softly.

"Alteo" said Rumplestiltskin pointing at the child on the left "And Alder" he changed his finger's direction to be indicating the child to the right.

"We'll need a last name to give them in case anyone figures out they're ours" she added in. Belle's expression was nothing but sadness and heartbreak. She wanted nothing more than to keep their children however she knew that what Rumple had suggested was ultimately giving them their best chance.

"Do you wish to say goodbye?" Rumple inquired of Belle.

She silently nodded and sauntered over to her twins and looked each of them in the eyes in turn "Alteo, Alder. You are a product of true love. I know that you may not grow up knowing us but in my heart I know that you will grow up to be outstanding men".

She kissed the tops of their heads and stepped back to Rumple's side. The wizard sighed deeply looking towards his sons' and said "I'm really giving you your best chance".

Rumplestiltskin span his hands in a circular motion and a whirl of dark purple smoke surrounded the twins' bodies. Belle shielded her eyes and Rumple continued to watch the scene guilt etched on his face.

The first child appeared deep in the forest against a tree. A soft sound of the chirping of birds sang through the air. The cool night air washed against the boy's face and he started to cry at the top of his lungs. Alder clenched his fists and screamed at the top of his lungs. The fate had been sealed. He continued to cry tears of hunger and though the small infant had no concept of the situation there was a harsher sense of pain in his tears almost as if he knew that his parents had abandoned him.

A short while later a horse came rushing along the trail with a warrior of some kind atop the saddle. He looked around the area and then said to a crew of men behind him "Not to worry Merrymen it's just a baby".

"Robin it looks like this kid's just been left here".

Robin Hood glanced down to the crying child and immediately he almost felt his heart breaking. He swung a leg back over his saddle and jumped down from the horse's back. He trudged towards the boy and kneeled down to pick him up.

"Sir?" a merryman asked.

Robin Hood continued to ignore the words of his companions and turned to the small piece of parchment on the boy's bundle "His name's Alder" he muttered barely above a whisper.

"What do we do with him?"

"I'm going to raise him as my own. There's no way I'm going to allow the Queen to get her hands on him that's for sure".

He took Alder properly into his arms and remounted his steed. The male gripped the reins tightly with one hand and kicked his horse's side, it seemed that he had silently told the animal to move slowly through the forest. Robin watched the surroundings for low hanging branches and other dangers so that he could keep his new son safe from them.

Meanwhile in a more dense part of the forest another baby was strewn on the ground. His breathing was weak and he didn't even have the strength to cry. Small heaving exhalations of air came out in disarranged intervals. Death was becoming more and more of a possibility. All of a sudden the trees parted slightly yet there was no sign of any kind of magician present all that was visible was a soft yellow light that passed over Alteo's body. Instantly his chest expanded and decreased faster and faster. His eyes became golden and lion-like. From every reach of the Enchanted Forest a loud roar could be heard over even the various fireworks displays all over the Kingdoms which were in celebration of another year lived and survived through.

Seventeen years had passed since that day and now a young man galloped his horse through the forest. His features are completely hidden under a hood. Attached to the green material of his skin-tight leather jacket held a quiver full of arrows and a bow which had probably be customized and crafted by the child himself.

"Come back here in the name of the Queen!" a Soldier shouted. He was astride his own steed in hot pursuit of the apparent vigilante. The first looked back at the soldier and smirked "Not a chance tin man" he chuckled and turned forward kicking his horse's sides causing it to increase its speed even further. With the soldier as close as he was this Archer needed a plan quick smart.

"I said halt!" the Soldier roared unsheathing his blade getting ever closer to the teen. The vigilante looked back and repeated the soldier's words in a severely mocking tone. Turning his attention back to riding he noticed a vine hanging down from the tree and then nodded as inconspicuously as he could. The male latched it to the hook on his wrist seemingly at super speed, he shot up like one of the arrows in his quiver and rose higher and higher into the treetops. Even in the middle of his ascent he was able to draw his bow and lock an arrow into the string prior to shooting it straight toward the soldier. Though with the heavy armour it should've been impossible it cleanly plunged through the heavy chainmail and impaled the warrior clean in the stomach. The vigilante unhooked the vine and used the bladed end of his bow to slice right through his opponent's neck. He landed cleanly on one knee, the only thing visible under his hood was a proud smirk. The Vigilante sauntered over to the now downed soldier and scrunched up his face in disgust.

"I think you're a head short of a full deck mate" he taunted with a slightly sadistic chuckle. Without any preamble he leaned down and snatched the pouch full of gold from the soldier's waist then tied it to his own belt.

"Thanks for your services" he said politely then returned to his steed and rode off into the wind.

In another time, in another world a large lion roared proudly to specify the demise of the White Witch. Aslan smiled broadly and turned to a teenager with blond hair "It is done Peter. The White Witch has fallen. It is time for you and your siblings to be coronated".

"Aslan, are you sure we're ready?"

"I am positive of it dear one" he said with a firm nod of his head "Come along then".

And with that the coronation of the Kings and Queens of Old began. It was said by Aslan himself that they each had the titles of Just, Valiant, Gentle and Magnificent. The coronation ended with Narnia at peace once more. Lucy turned to Tumnus and said softly "He's leaving?" she was referring to the fact that the great Lion of Narnia was walking away along the beach in silence.

"You honestly expected him to hang around?" Tumnus said seriously "He's not a tame lion".

"No" Lucy agreed "But he is good".

Tumnus reached into his scarf and extracted the handkerchief she had given him from it and extended it "Here, I think you need it more than I do".

The Lion reached the borders of Narnia and slowly but surely paws became hands and hind paws became feet. The legs transformed into limbs and the fur became skin. Now standing on two feet a teenager wearing a simple Narnian outfit flipped his hair out of his eyes and laid a hand on the pommel of his sword. He smiled at the surrounding area and continued on his way. Aslan's human form walked out of Narnia and looked back with a grim expression in his facial features before stepping over the border and through a tree that allowed him to cross between Narnia and the Enchanted Forest.

"Name yourself!" a group of the Queen's men had been waiting for him and now aimed their swords at his throat.

"My name's Alteo" he said as blandly as if it were rehearsed "I'm an Orphan and I'm just exploring the forest because I have no home to go to".

"Then you'll make a good recruit for us" the leader of the section smirked "Bag him!"

Alteo shook his head and sighed deeply "You lot just never learn do you. Well then dear ones. I don't usually fight but you're really starting to piss me off".

He drew his blade and dropped into a flawless fighting stance "Come get me you great clunky oafs!"

The first of the squadron to attack was a trio of swordsmen who appeared to be at least three times Alteo's age. They swiped their blades at him messily and the male laughed sarcastically all the while disarming and killing them with apparent ease.

"Is this her best?" Alteo laughed "Wow… She must be losing funds to be hiring men as useless as you unless she pays in a different way?" he arched his eyebrow in a fashion which indicated that he had just made an innuendo. The leader growled and attempted to bring his giant blade down on Alteo's head at the precise last moment the human form of Aslan parried the blow and kicked him to the ground below.

"Bad form mate" he said with a sadistic smirk "Maybe it's the cold. Let me offer you some heating".

Alteo aimed his hand at the male's prone form and muttered inaudibly "_Brisingr"._

Dazzling blue flames formed in Alteo's fingertips and he threw them towards the Soldier. Screams of agony passed through the male's lips. The Armour and skin were easily melting away and Alteo didn't once turn his eyes away. At the sight of the now remaining skeletal structure he closed one eye and made a joking inhalation of breath "Looks like you won't be feeling the cold for a while".

Alteo was about to sheathe his blade when he said another presence and a projectile of some sort aimed at him.

"How did you do that!?" the intended killer asked.

Alteo tilted his head towards the female and laughed "Because I can. I suggest you find a better target for your arrow Snow White".

"And How do you know my name kid!?" she snarled drawing the string back even further.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out. But before you fire consider this. I could turn you into the Queen with my magic it wouldn't be hard" he locked eyes with her under her hood and smirked "Yet I haven't".

Snow finally lowered her bow and practically roared "What do you want from me?"

"You aimed at me" he pointed out "So the real question is what does the legendary Princess Bandit want from me?"

"I want to know how you dispatched of the Queen's soldiers so easily".

"As I said that's my business and not yours".

The glares going between the two were enough to rival even the ones the Evil Queen reserved for Rumplestiltskin. Alteo gave the bandit a cocky little grin then turned his back "You may want to start running. It won't be long before the Witch finds out her men have been killed and we don't want to be anywhere near here when she does".

"Now you're helping me? What is your deal?"

"I'm doing the right thing. I may not be the tamest warrior but I am in the least a good warrior dear one. I'm going and if you had half a brain you'd either get out of here as fast as you can or be coming with me".

Snow sighed and returned her bow and arrow to her quiver. She jumped down off her high ground and approached him "Let's get moving then..uhh?"

"I have many names" Alteo smirked "But for now you may call me Mockingjay".

"Mockingjay?"

"It's a type of bird" he clarified "And an extremely good hunter. Trust me when I say you do not want to ever come across one. Creatures as old as time have fallen against them. Now, let's move".

END CHAPTER.

So I decided to scrap the Season Four version of this and start back at Season One so I can do the story in chronological order. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review. I accept **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICSM **but I will not accept any **FLAMES. **I write this for fun and yes it is AU. And My OCs may be a little Mary Sue but I do not care. Any of that will be ignored. Right rant over. I'm also in the look for a BETA Reader so if anyone is or knows anyone who wouldn't mind doing that for this story let me know.


	2. Birth Of An Archangel

ONCE UPON A TIME IN NARNIA SEASON ONE

Chapter Two: Archangel's Birth.

"How much further?" Snow asked Alteo as they walked through the dense foliage of the Enchanted Forest. Alteo didn't turn back and smirked a little. He thought over the answer for a short while then finally said "However long it takes and not a second before or after".

"You're too cryptic for your own good" she said with an agitated sigh.

Alteo chuckled and turned his attention towards the path once more. The new companions travelled in silence mainly except the slight word to ensure that they weren't being tailed.

A sudden noise alerted Alteo to draw his blade and aim it around his body. He had no idea who was tailing them though he did know it wasn't a good sign "We need to be cautious Snow White" he said wisely "I sense that we are not alone in these parts"

"Who could it be?"

"I have no idea" Alteo answered honestly "Come on let's move".

The two moved through the forest at a decent pace however making ground wasn't easy when the taller of the two kept looking back to check if they were being followed.

"If you keep being paranoid Alteo we aren't going to get anywhere" Snow advised him "Come on don't worry so much".

Alteo sighed and nodded "Alright. Let's just get the hell outta here".

The male had just finished this sentence when an arrow streaked past his head. He jumped in surprise and whipped round drawing his sword all in one fluid motion "Who are you? Get in the light Archer!"

A sadistic laugh filled the air and the male with the green hood promenaded out of the shadows "So, you're the one protecting the Queen's enemy?"

"What business is it of yours Vigilante?" Snow inquired fiercely.

"I'm merely a simple hunter after the bounty on your head" he laughed drawing another arrow into his bow "And how the Queen would reward the one responsible for your capture is just too large to resist".

Alteo prepared to attack however even before he moved a ball of fire stopped the Vigilante in his tracks. He turned to face the caster and gasped "W-who are you?"

The caster was a boy not much older than themselves. He had dark hair that cascaded loosely over his eyes and forgiving crystal blue orbs that portrayed justice. His outfit consisted of simple black pants, a dark grey woollen shirt and a black cloak tied around his shoulders.

"I have a few names" the male spoke in deep tones "However you may refer to me as Zadakiel".

"That's a weird name" The Vigilante pointed out.

"Are you insulting me hooded one?" He practically growled "I will not have this".

The vigilante turned his attention towards Zadakiel and snapped "Who the hell are you to make demands of me? You look like you just rolled out of a poor man's ass".

Zadakiel snarled and brought some more flames into his hand "Say that again and I'll burn you to a crisp".

"How are you doing that?" Snow asked the new person "It seems a lot stronger than ordinary magic".

"It's not ordinary magic" he answered shortly and by the expression in his eyes it seemed unlikely that he would share any more information "Now, on your way Vigilante".

The hooded archer sighed and turned his back "I'll be back again Snow White. Don't doubt that. The price on your head is one I'm planning to claim".

That was the last words he spoke before disappearing in a whirl of jet black smoke. Snow's expression was one of determination yet a small sliver of fear had seeped in "I think he's going to be back".

"You needn't worry about him" Zadakiel advised "I've decided that it's in my best interests to protect you".

"And why would we believe someone we just met?" Alteo asked wisely.

"Because I once believed in you Aslan" he said then turned walking forwards in the direction that Alteo and Snow were headed. Perhaps against their better judgement both Snow and Alteo followed him. Though they said nothing Zadakiel didn't seem bothered in fact he wore a small smile and kept looking around with glowing blue eyes that pulsated with both life and energy.

Snow fell into step with him and asked him quietly "Just exactly who are you?"

He sighed softly and raked a hand through his hair "I'm named Zadakiel for a very specific reason and I don't think it'd be a good idea to say anything especially with the Queen after my kind. You have no reason to fear me I promise. I want her gone as much if not more than you".

"And just why is that?"

"As I said she hunts my kind".

Zadakiel spoke with such a final tone that Snow knew he had laid down the end of the conversation and didn't want to be pressed any further. She sighed yet didn't divert back to the one at the back of the group.

Alteo was thinking about his reasons for hunting the Queen. He had been very young when it had happened but had never forgotten nor had never sought to forgive her for what she had done. The human incarnation of Aslan's eyes remained focused and his facial expression showed no emotion at all. Snow took another step forward, Zadakiel put his arm in front of her and shook his head before he reached inside his cloak and drew a strange dagger gleaming with silver light into his hand. The newcomer put a finger to his lips and jerked his head towards the trees. Not ten seconds after he had done this an armoured figure dropped down from the trees. He tried to bring his sword down on Zadakiel, all that was seen of the clash was a blur of silver then the strange magician standing over the downed silver and his blade covered in blood. A second before he sheathed it the blood vanished magically.

"Who is that? He's not like any of the soldiers the Queen has sent after me before".

Zadakiel kicked the body and sighed as he noticed the insignia on his chest "Well, this is the insignia of the Tamuli Rose, it's the strongest part of her army. They're incredibly stealthy, almost impossible to trace and a bastard to attempt to kill".

"But you sensed him so easily?" Alteo interjected as he broke from his stupor "Surely you couldn't sense them if they're as good as you say they are".

"Let's just say I've been about a bit and I've seen things you could never imagine".

He headed a little in front of them now and Alteo turned to Snow before whispering "There's something with him. I've never sensed so much power…"

"Should we be worried?"

"I don't know" he answered seriously "I feel that we should at least be wary dear one".

She nodded. On and on the trio walked through the ever altering landscapes and obstacles of the Enchanted Forest. Zadakiel remained slightly in front of Snow and Alteo attempting to scan the area for other Tamuli Soldiers in case they ran into more trouble. Alteo on the other hand kept a close eye on him. No matter how much faith Snow had put in him the king of Narnia was a bit more intuitive of people especially when he knew they were hiding something. It was weird but through his Aslan powers Alteo could tell when someone was lying or when they were hiding something just not what they were hiding.

All of a sudden Zadakiel came to a clean halt and whipped round he slammed Alteo into the nearest tree and growled "What the hell are you trying to invade my mind for Potter?"

Alteo whimpered as he was tightly grabbed and tried to break free of the man's hold.

"My mind is my property, got it?"

Unable to find words Alteo just nodded. Zadakiel sighed and released his grip on Alteo's shoulders. He turned his attention to the ground underneath them. There seemed to be a connection to it as Alteo's eyes locked with the exact spot the resonation was coming from.

"What the heck are you two fighting about!?" Snow growled at them "We should be working together not falling apart at the seams!"

Alteo ignored her and sauntered over to the dirt before dropping to one knee. He hovered a hand over the dirt and it slipped away like cold water. Alteo reached into the hole and extracted a small square treasure chest made from what looked to be a most rare and exquisite wood. Strangely enough the key to unlock it was placed on the lid dead centre.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

Zadakiel was looking from the chest to Alteo in complete bewilderment "It's you? It's chosen you?"

Alteo just gave them both a weird look and inserted the key into the lock. He turned it slowly and expected it to open to treasure of some sort however it did not. The two sides of the lids parted slightly and the centre rose a little. Soft blue light rose slowly into the air and seemingly on instinct Alteo drew in air through his nostrils pulling the strange light with it. His eyes flashed a bright sapphire and he looked towards Zadakiel "Brother?"

"Y...Ou…He's yours?"

"Brother you should know as well as I do that Alteo will regain control of his body soon. I have only a few minutes in order to make sure that the connection is completed correctly".

"Which one of the originals are you?"

The spirit in Alteo's body seemed to grin "It's Michael young one. I'm proud of what Zadakiel has managed to do through you. You've both grown into a fine being".

"So he's?"

Michael nodded "Yes, he's the leader of our new generation. I'm out of time… Good Luck… Zac".

Alteo turned his attention on Zadakiel and whispered "This feels weird… What happened?"

"The spirit of Saint Archangel Michael bonded with you" he said softly.

"And I'm guessing you're Saint Archangel Zadakiel then?"

"And that's how you used all those powers before!" Snow interrupted her eyes going wide "Wh...Whoa! I can't believe that I'm in the presence of not one Angel but two and they're two of the seven leaders!"

"It's nothing to be in awe of…" Zadakiel sighed "All we can do is fly, have superhuman qualities, use elemental powers and magic…It's not that big of a deal…"

"Maybe not to you" she cut him off.

Alteo turned to the now known to be Archangel and nodded silently "So, I'm guessing you're gonna be training me?"

Zadakiel returned the nod and raked a hand through his hand "It would seem that way, I don't think any of the others have been freed yet".

Alteo turned his gaze upward and sighed "I hate how the time is different here, I think it's going to get dark soon".

"Then we best get moving, I'd rather avoid more of the Tamuli if I can help it".

Again the trio set off on their way through the vast foliage of the forest. Alteo drew Rhindon into hand and decided to lead this time in case they were attacked. Zadakiel followed his new pupil closely he too took his blade into hand not trusting these parts one iota. Snow brought up the rear without drawing her weapons. She felt slightly in awe of the duo now and made sure that she gave a little space between them and her.

Alteo glanced around the trees. Again there was no sign of an enemy however he knew that it was better to be safe than sorry. Over the years he had seen much turmoil in these lands. All through this time he felt the presence of his new 'roommate' guiding him through the trail. The Archangel spirit of Michael seemed to know the best way to avoid the Elite Royal Guard and perhaps against his better judgement Alteo followed the being's guidance to a T. The group turned yet again when they reached a fork in the road, Alteo had chosen to take the left-hand path with little to no consideration. Not ten seconds afterward a blade had been held to the boy's throat "A Queen's soldier" the assailant snarled "I'll skin you where you stand!"

Alteo sighed and turned his eyes on the male. He was dressed in a simple outfit that would be seen on any royalty. The new Archangel new that he'd have to deal with this situation carefully. Make one wrong move and he'd be dead. The Prince glared at him and growled at him "Answer me knave!"

'_**Alteo, let me take over here' **_

'_**Mikael? But why?' **_

'_**Because I know how to use the full scope of our powers and I can deal with this easily'. **_

The human incarnation of Aslan nodded and closed his eyes letting his consciousness drift away. The Prince was still talking however it all sounded like blurred words in Alteo's perspective. His eyes snapped open, now glowing blue they seemed to radiate ethereal presence. Archangel Mikael tilted his head back ever so slightly prior to vanishing in a whirl of jet black smoke. He took shape again slightly in front of Zadakiel and his wide smirk locked with his attacker.

"W…Who are you?" he stammered in slight trepidation.

"I have many names" he answered honestly drawing a large ball of fire into his palm "Any last words?"

Suddenly Snow caught up to them and shouted "Mockingjay stop!"

The new male's eyes snapped to hers and he gasped quietly "Snow!? You're with them?"

"Yes, They're ensuring that all three of us make it across these parts in safety, I didn't expect to see you here Charming".

"It's James" he tried to correct.

"Still not changing it" she retorted "I'm guessing you were looking for the Queen's soldiers then?"

"The Tamuli Rose attacked me and I mistook them for these two, they seem really powerful". Charming sheathed his sword then looked apologetically at Alteo. The Prince almost did a double take when the younger seeming male's eyes were a brilliant emerald green once more. Wordlessly Alteo sheathed his own blade and continued on his way. In silence his new companions all followed. The teen seemed uncharacteristically focused for some reason when in reality he was trying to decipher just how powerful he would become one day with the addition of the Archangel Powers he had gained by joining with Patron Saint Archangel Michael.

His mind raced with the ideas of the things he could achieve and perhaps it could finally mean the downfall of the Evil Queen if he and Zadakiel trained correctly. He could possibly return peace to this land as well as Narnia. The male placed a hand on the pommel of his sword and tried to move his mind away from battles to focus on the journey ahead.

END CHAPTER.

Please R&R see you next time


	3. Battles In The Underground

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Guest: Yes, it is a Snowing story, I have no interest in writing those two in different ships.

CHAPTER THREE: THE BATTLES IN THE UNDERGROUND

Zadakiel's eyes snapped open. The early morning sun broke the male from his reverie and he immediately struggled to his feet. The Archangel raked a hand through his hair and looked around. Snow and Charming were huddled close despite how against each other had been while awake, Alteo was snoring away happily against a tree. Zadakiel chuckled softly then smiled at the now seemingly nineteen year old. The two of them had been through much in the past few months. Protecting James from the grasp of his supposed father and making sure the Queen didn't get her hands on Snow was no small feat.

In the time that he had known him, Zadakiel had watched Alteo grow from an unsure teenager into a proud young man who always strove to do the right thing. There had been a time when the boy could've killed someone he had hated for years however he had let them go and actually shown mercy perhaps in a way he wouldn't have years ago. He picked up his long leather jacket and swung it over his shoulders then slipped his arms into the sleeves and put it on properly. Zadakiel knelt before Alteo and tapped him on the shoulders.  
"Leo" the male whispered "It's time to wake up".

Alteo's eyes snapped open and he whispered "Is it time already?"

Zadakiel nodded "It is time my pupil, let Snow and Charming rest while they can".

"I don't know why you're so sure about them".

"You have to trust me on this" he assured his student "They are integral in breaking the curse that the Evil Queen is planning".

"How do you know all this?"

Zadakiel seemed hesitant to answer the boy's questions however decided he deserved at least an answer "Because I've been about a bit, and I've seen things you could never imagine".

"And what do we do about The Vigilante?"

"He just wants a pay-out, so I assume he's easy enough to deal with".

"Can we really do this?"

"I think we can Alteo, we've been preparing for as long as I've trained you".

"But taking on The Queen? It's madness!"

"I won't let another true love fall victim to Regina's evil" he practically growled.

"She took something from you didn't she? That's why you're bent on punishing her!"

Zadakiel sighed and thrust his hands deep into his pockets "Alright I guess you deserve the truth. The tale I'm about to tell you is one of a very special place in my heart and the woman who tore it right out of me".

_It was a brisk morning in the Enchanted Forest and Zadakiel walked up to a shapely, attractive young woman who smiled brightly upon seeing him. It was however apparent that it wasn't the Archangel which Alteo had come to know but instead someone more human "Aurelia" he whispered. _

"_Ryan" she returned the happy whisper kissing her love on the nose "I missed you so much, where have you been the last few weeks?" _

"_I went with my Uncle to the Fair in the south to try and sell some of our wares, it's not easy but it's the way we make our living". _

_Aurelia grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck_ _prior to kissing him soundly "You know, because you're marrying into my family to become King you and your Uncle shouldn't have to do all this work". _

"_I don't deserve nor want the crown" he assured her "I just want you however if it is the price I must pay to be with you for the rest of my life then I am more than willing to pay it". _

_Her smile widened and she slammed his lips into hers, kissing her love happily. The light around them shimmered almost as though it recognized the power of true love. _

"_Well then Prince Ryan we'd better get moving if we want this Picnic before my daddy comes and drags us to a castle meeting" Aurelia giggled taking his hand. Ryan shook his head in amusement but still allowed the young blond to lead him through the trees at a bit of a jog. They moved together in simple harmony laughing and just enjoying their time together. Aurelia kissed Ryan's hand then spun on her heel and rushed through the landscapes ahead shouting "Catch me if you can Ryan!" _

"_You can I bet I will!" he laughed heading off at a sprint hot on Aurelia's heels. It was a great scene in the early spring for them, after all Spring was the season of love to the dwellers of The Enchanted Forest and these two were one of the very embodiments of the true love which the Forest fought so hard to protect from the evils that came in the dark hearts of the evil of the worlds. Ryan looked around desperately for any sign of Aurelia yet she didn't seem to be anywhere. He sighed and started calling out for her "Aurelia where are you!?" the male raised his gaze to the trees above and still no sign. _

_Finally his eyes came to rest on Queen Regina herself. The elder female was facing Aurelia and glaring at her "The Famous Princess Aurelia" she said sarcastically "What a pleasure it is to met you after all the stories I've heard in my Kingdom. Your father betrayed my people and sold us out to another Kingdom. It is time I collect my payment". _

_Without thinking Ryan drew his sword and charged towards the Evil Queen his eyes filled with sadistic rage "YOU. WILL. NOT. TOUCH. HER!" _

_Regina merely snapped her fingers and the young adult was flung into a tree trunk. A dull thud echoed throughout the area as he hit the ground. _

_Ryan's eyes drifted open and the male looked around. Nothing was in the vicinity of either Aurelia or The Queen and it was then that he realized what must've happened. He crawled over to his sword. His face was clearly stained with tears while doing so. Regina had taken the one thing that meant everything to him and killed her. Though there was no body Ryan knew that she had been murdered. He could feel the void in his heart start to form. _

At the end of his tale Zadakiel sighed "Yes, Alteo I was once Prince Ryan of Altomare. Aurelia and I were to be married however The Evil Queen destroyed any hopes of that".

"What happened to you?"

"I was called a murderer by her father and outcasted from Altomare forever. My own Uncle thought I was a traitor".

Alteo's expression was brimmed with sadness and he responded in a tone barely above a whisper "I'm sorry Zadakiel…That sounds so awful".

The elder of the two Archangels shrugged and said "It's been a few years and I don't care so much about all the labels and such anymore. I still miss Aurelia with all of my heart however and shall not rest until The Queen gets what's coming to her"

"I'll be there behind you" said a voice suddenly. Zadakiel and Alteo jumped and spun their heads around to where Snow and Charming had been sleeping. Snow was still snoozing away calmly on the ground however Charming was walking towards them "I can't let Regina get away with her crimes against us all".

"No" Zadakiel stated firmly "You need to make sure Snow and yourself get to the Castle we've all spent so long preparing to escort you too".

"Yet you're not going to escort us" he pointed out then sighed bringing a hand to rest atop his sword's pommel "You don't have to do this alone Zadakiel, we all made a promise to stick together no matter what right?"

"You know he's right" Snow was now awake and getting to her feet "She took your true love away from you and that's nothing something I'm willing to stand for!"

"It's not that simple" Alteo interjected "Regina has magic".

"And we have a lion" Snow said giving Alteo a smirk. He leaned forward slightly and his jaw dropped slightly "You don't mean?"

She nodded "Bring Aslan to the Enchanted Forest".

"Then it's the way" Alteo declared.

"But we do this together" Charming put in "No separation, no doing anything stupid. The four of us are stronger together" he looked around the circle they'd formed and said "We always were".

"Maybe it'd be better if us three went together, Aslan can handle himself I think" Snow added "I haven't seen anyone go toe to toe with that magical Lion and win before. Unless you count Jadis but she cheated so it doesn't count".

Alteo tilted his head slightly "D...did you meet him? Aslan I mean?"

Snow chuckled clipping her quiver against her back "Silly Alteo, Of course I met Aslan".

"But how could you have?" Charming cut her off.

She grinned jerking her head a little "Well because I was Queen Lucy the Valiant of course. You didn't think my birth name was Snow did you?"

"My biological name is Lucy Snow White".

"But why is?"

"Because my father wanted to name me Lucy and My mother wanted to name me Snow and when she died my father started referring to me as Snow and it stuck".

"That's why you seemed familiar when we first met!" Alteo gasped following her "It's because we fought a war together!"

"Exactly" the bandit nodded "Now, Alteo listen to me whatever you do be careful, I don't want to lose you so soon after meeting someone like you".

He smiled "Don't worry, I don't plan on dying. You're too much like my family to abandon… All three of you".

"As you are ours" Charming stated placing a hand on the teen's shoulder "Whatever you do Alteo be careful out there".

Alteo nodded then turned to Zadakiel "See you on the flip side".

Zadakiel drew his sword then turned to Charming and Snow "There's a chasm of tunnels we can take which'll lead us straight to Regina's castle, we stick to the underground and we shouldn't run into any troubles".

"Do you know how to get there?"

He nodded.

"Then lead the way".

Zadakiel began to trudge along the mossy landscape in which they were. The early morning sun wasn't scorching yet, this made it a benefit to the travellers because it meant that they could cover a lot of distance without succumbing to the heat. He waved his sword in front of him and turned it around trees just in case someone was planning an ambush. Moments later a loud roar filled the Enchanted Forest and the trio knew this was placed as the first signal that Aslan was on the move. Charming looked at Snow and smiled a little before shooting her a little wink. Snow chuckled almost silently and shook her head.

Zadakiel on the other hand remained completely focused on the task at hand. His gaze roamed over the trees, the ground underneath their feet and the blue skies above. An attack could come from anywhere and he was mentally preparing himself for a confrontation with Regina as it already was so infiltrating her castle didn't really help Zadakiel's paranoia. A blade flew right past the Archangel's head and almost plummeted into Charming's chest but it was stopped at the very last second by a bout of some kind of magic. Zadakiel nodded to Charming and snapped his fingers causing the blade to melt away into nothingness.

"Come out magician we already know you're in there".

"Such petulance dearie" the male said walking into view. He didn't look human in the slightest sense about from his general form. His skin was golden and crocodile-like and he had long mousse coloured hair that reached just above his neckline. Immediately Charming drew his sword and moved in front of Zadakiel and Snow protectively "What do you want Rumplestiltskin?"

"Nothing" he answered simply "Nothing at all dearie".

"Then why are you here Dark One?" Zadakiel interjected.

"To offer _you _something" he answered seriously "I am here to offer you something that could help you immensely in the battle you're about to go into".

"I'm not that stupid Stiltskin" he practically growled "With you there's always a price and I don't think I'm willing to pay anymore prices today so thank you but I'm not interested now be on your way!"

Rumple shrugged and turned his attention directly on the eldest looking of the trio "One day Prince Ryan you will have a need to be fulfilled and you will come to me to fill it and dearie I may not be so forthcoming next time dearie".

"I don't care" he spat.

"Then" Rumple stated taking a small bow "I shall bid you farewell and be on my way dearies" a small cloud of purple smoke gathered around Rumple and when the smoke cleared it revealed that It had taken him with it. Zadakiel shook his head and continued to walk along the path. For some odd reason he couldn't shake the Dark One's words from his head. The imp had known that he was once named Prince Ryan, did that mean he knew something of what had happened to Aurelia also? 'No don't be stupid Zadakiel' he thought to himself 'Aurelia's dead and you shouldn't get any false notions of anything different".

"Zadakiel" Charming said placing a hand on his shoulder "I know what you're thinking and please listen to me. He may know you were once Prince Ryan but that's because information travels between the Kingdoms' rather quickly it's not anything to do with your Princess trust me when I say that buddy".

"Let's just focus on the task at hand" Zadakiel indicated a weak point in the ground and ran his hand through the air to show Snow and Charming what he was looking at "This is the entrance here, It's where The Queen sends her soldiers who have disobeyed her for punishment, We'll have to be careful".

"How do you know so much about this place?"

He didn't turn around as he opened up the ground with magic for them "Know your enemy" they were the final words the Archangel uttered before he leapt into the hole. Probably against their better judgement Snow and Charming dropped into the hole moments later. The bandit drew her bow and loaded an arrow into the string, while his love was doing that Charming merely drew his sword from its sheathe and glanced around the tunnel for any sign of movement "It's too dark to see anything!" he hissed.

"_Aelryik Unkilasev!" _Zadakiel muttered under his breathe and a small light passed out from his hand in the shape of a sphere and although the ball itself appeared to be miniscule the emanation it gave off illuminated the entire tunnel.

"Let's move" he said softly and began down the path again.

With his light in hand Zadakiel led the way along the underground. There seemed to be no sign of life in the area apart from them. The senior Archangel halted all of a sudden and held his free hand out to block Charming and Snow from moving.

"What's up?" Charming hissed.

"I sense that we are being trailed. You must take the orb of light and meet Alteo at Regina's castle".

"But what about you?"

"I'll find a way to meet up with you all once I've cleared the trail, If I'm not there to meet all of you within twenty minutes go on without me".

"We were supposed to do this together Zadakiel!" Snow implored him "If we get separated now it could put all of us in severe danger!"

"I know how to take care of myself Princess Snow, you must focus on the task at hand rather than any harbouring of friendship towards me. I have fought many battles prior to this point and can reassure you both that I shall be fine".

Both of the duo sighed but Charming stated his opinion firmly "Alright go, but for heaven's sake Zadakiel be careful dammit".

The eldest of the group nodded and drew his blade. After a final curt nod to the Prince and his love Zadakiel headed off in the direction that they had entered the tunnels from. He crept as quietly as possible through the stone structure keeping a close eye out for anything living. A blade narrowly scraped against Zadakiel's cheek and he was brought to his knees. The skin had ripped open and a trail of crimson liquid oozed down his cheek.

"Kill him!" one of the assailants yelled.

The seeming to be leader of the group walked closer to the male and kneeled in front of him "No, do not touch him. This is a direct enemy of the Queen. We shall deliver him to her".

Zadakiel snorted loudly.

"Something I said funny?" The guard snarled glaring at the downed Archangel.

"It's just… What delusion makes you believe that you can actually make me go to the Queen?"

"We far outclass you criminal" Another guard laughed.

"Well then" Zadakiel smirked taking a close hold on his sword's hilt "Let's find out".

He moved like lightning and brought his sword down on the leader's shoulder. Said guard roared with Agony and was brought to his knees. Without a moment's consideration Zadakiel brought his blade across the man's throat. A moment later the head was cleanly removed from his head and it bounced against the floor a few times. When the head was unmoving the Guard's eyes still darted around as though he were alive. At the fierce look that followed from Zadakiel the remaining soldiers split with their tails between their legs, running away as fast as possible.

Slow, sarcastic clapping was heard behind him and the Archangel Prince spun round. His eyes were now laid on a woman with tall stature, her dark beady eyes pierced through his soul. The dark outfit of the female gleamed against the firelight present in the tunnel.

"Well done Archangel Zadakiel, your ability outshines even the pathetic human guards, I am astounded with your abilities".

"What do you want from me?" he hissed violently.

The female leaned forward slightly and said "That all depends on your next answer".

END CHAPTER.


End file.
